How To Break A Ninja
by Crazyhumor
Summary: A girl finds herself in the Naruto world, and wonders would she break a ninja. Antagonist, complicated OC.


Please Reveiw

How To Break A Shinobi

Rule number 1 - Give them Nothing

She, that girl, spun a kunai around her gloved finger as she walked briskly down the ill-lit hall, whistling a light tune. Her closed boots scuffed along the cement flooring, disturbing the once quiet which he had once found soothing. When she was around she always whistled now, as if nothing was wrong. As if she was not 'wrong'.

She had been 'wrong' from the moment he and his partner had first caught a glimpse of her, wondering bare-foot along the old road, dressed in a thin sleeveless shirt and pants decorated with white horses, with points sticking out of their foreheads. Something she had called a unicorn in a language he couldn't understand, nor place.

She was dark. Her skin a dark brown, sort of like those from cloud, but also not. Her hair was curly and black, framing her face and stopping at her shoulder blades. Her gaze was a light brown, which stood out against her dark face. Yuin had never seen anyone like her before.

The girl had been afraid, not of them, not in the beginning, she had been happy when she had seen them standing along that old path. Apparently she had been walking for awhile.

Yuin balled his hands into a fist as she grew closer. That girl should have been afraid. He and his partner had not been good people. Traitors of their own villages. Murders. Thieves. As soon as she had saw them along that old, dusty road, she honestly should have turned and ran in the other direction. It would have saved her. It would have saved them.

But the girl hadn't and instead his partner had fooled her into thinking they were actually going to help her, when really, his partner had simply seen her, and her odd yet intriguing, appearance as money.

He can remember sitting across from his partner on the first night in front of a dancing campfire, watching the girl smile awkwardly, but genuinely as she tried bridging the language barrier between them. She had smiled a lot in those first few days.

Yuin could remember when the girl had stopped smiling too. It was when is partner's generous offer to teach her Kunai tricks had became a demand. When she would mess up, miss catching a Kunai and his partner would strike her.

His partner, an older man from mist, who had always been cruel and rough hadn't gone easy on her, not at all. Yugio use to make her practice for hours, ignoring her when she would yell out from cutting herself. She was very ill in the beginning, saying brokenly in their language that her 'insides' were burning as she would dig her nails into her own skin and scream. Yugio would simply warn her to shut up, if she was unable to, he would rendered her unconscious himself, only allowing her rest until she woke to start to practice all over again.

She had stopped smiling her real smile and instead adopted a painted on one when Yugio would make her smile as she would perform her Kunai tricks, appeasing a crowd who had been drawn in by her unusual looks in the villages they would visit.

Yuin had been the one to 'take' care of her after harsh practices with Yugio, which would usually end with the girl, named Kimyo now, because of her mysterious origins, being beaten for missing a step, dropping a Kunai, not having a believable enough smile. He would patch up her hands and warn her unhelpfully not to mess up next time. The girl would only stare at her feet, hands bloody, face bruised.

Deep down, he had felt bad for her. But Yugio was his partner. What was he even suppose to do? He wasn't a good person anyway.

So he turned a blind eye, used money earned by her shows, followed Yugio around like he always had. He made certain she got warm clothes, he made certain she got food. He thought he was doing more then enough. He even bought, with the money she earned, her a pair of gloves, hiding the ugly scares on her hands.

She had began to whistle at random one night, wrapped in her own coat, brown eyes reflecting the fire's orange flames. Yugio had struck her, but the girl had kept on whistling, even as blood flew from her mouth. Yugio had beat her pretty badly, but it wasn't anything new.

He had sat her next to a river afterwards, using the water and a cloth to clean the new wounds on her face.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" He had hissed at her, ringing out the cloth and pressing it against a cut on her lip. "Why would you make him angry?"

It had been months since they had found her on that old road and he wasn't even sure if she could understand him at times, but he was sure the girl understood a little.

Her dark gaze had been focused on the flowing river next to them, her face blank. Moon light hit them directly from above, giving the brown skinned woman an unusual glow.

He had secretly considered her beautiful and he had often been mesmerized by her appearance. He would stare at her sometimes when Yugio wasn't around and she was focused on something else.

He hadn't noticed he had been caught boldly staring until she gently pushed his hand and wet cloth away from her face. Her light eyes had darkened and her bruised face twisted in a simmering look.

He had been a taken back at first, never before had he witnessed her make a face like that.

"I'm going to destroy you both," she had whispered, her accent thick, but her words strongly clear.

With a plop, the cloth slipped from his fingers and he had stared at her in shock as a chill raced down his spine.

He believed her and he never told Yugio what the girl had said.

(O)

Yuin had always believed Yugio was a awful drunk, who did horrible things when he was. It was proven when Yugio raped Kimyo after a night at a bar.

Kimyo stopped speaking then. She hadn't actually spoke much before, but there was a few times he could get a few words out of her, like a thank you whispered under her breath when he would bring her food, and when she would break-down and ask how to say something and what an object was.

He could remember a understood but broken conversation he had with Kimyo about the hidden leaf village. The girl had asked him if it was real. Which he thought was an odd question, but answered her anyway. Her face had paled and a glistening sheen of sweat had popped up along her face and for a moment he worried she was falling ill again. She had whispered words in her native tongue and retreated back into herself. It had been odd...

He had been angry at Yugio, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was loyal when it came to the partnership between him and Yugio, even if he wasn't to his village. Yugio had saved his behind a countless number of times, he couldn't turn his back on him.

He hated what he had done, but couldn't actually do anything about it.

Things got worse. Yugio teamed up with another group of rouge ninja and of course he came along, and Kimyo was dragged along as well. He vividly remembers how her faced looked on the night they had attacked a small costal village, the utter horror as all of the villagers were brutally struck down and all of their belongings stolen.

Yugio liked his new group and stuck with him, so he had also, and of course their was Kimyo. It was a rough bunch. A group of unorganized low lives. But who was Yuni to judge?

Then Yugio began to loan her out to the other men. He wasn't able to take it anymore and he was sure it had saved his life... in a way.

He had a plan to help her get away. He had actually gotten her a mile away from Yugio's new group when the man and his new companions showed up.

"I hate ninja. I hate this world." Kimyo had whispered darkly her first words in months when Yugio had landed in front of them with six others. He had drawn a Kunai and stood in front of the brown girl, facing his partner.

He wouldn't win, he understood. He had always been weak when compared with Yugio. The battle had been quick and in seconds he had been forced onto the ground, his face in the earth.

Kimyo had screamed and his heart had sunk. Yugio was going to end him and Kimyo was going to be left with the group of rouge ninja alone. He gritted his aching teeth together, pushing against the boot in his back. But it was no use.

A chill raced down his spine as someone began to scream, Kimyo it was not. The weight on his back lifted.

"What in the hell?" One of the men hissed. "What in the hell is- "

Yuin flipped onto his side and quickly scrambled onto his feet in time to see the brown girl with her now gloveless hands wrapped around Yugio's neck, although the man was on top of her. Yugio was screaming. He watched as her hands glowed a dark blue. He watched as Yugio began to turn pale, his skin drying and developing thin cracks.

Kimyo sucked Yugio dry of chakra. Then the others met a similar fate, unable to move, locked by a haze of teal, all but two, including him.

"I want to try something..." She whispered, disconnected as she got herself off the ground, light brown gaze now a dark blue landed on him and the other man still trapped in teal.

Yuin had no idea what to do, he could move, though he noticed the other man was struggling to. His mouth was open in shock. Sunlight had began to lighten the area now with morning light.

Kimyo approached, her movements oddly jerky as she approached both he and her captive. Her movements were uneven and slow, it took her a while to reach them, but her hands soon came to wrap around her captive's neck.

Yuin thought the girl looked possessed. As if she was not even in control of her own actions, simply acting on something she felt.

He thought the girl was going to choke the other man, but instead she took a step back after leaving her hand on the man's neck for a few seconds.

Yuin had blinked in surprise. The man now had a tattoo wrapped around his neck, dark in color, and resembling a complicated seal. He tried making sense of it, tried understanding when Kimyo had learned such a thing.

His frowned deepened and he glanced at her as she finally spoke, voice void. "Bad ninja..." What happened next, happened quickly.

He flinched when the man beside him let out a blood wrenching scream and doubled over in pain. The man beside him was a large man, tall and wide, but the man was sobbing on the ground, his scream mixing in as well, creating an odd melody.

Kimyo had smiled, a plastic, unhinged lifting of her lips as she glared down at the man. She bent in front of the man. The early sunlight beaming brightly behind her.

"All you have to do is apologize..." Her voice cooed. "You just have to apologize for being a bad ninja." The man coughed, hacking up bile. The girls smile never wavered. "All you have to do is say, I'm sorry, Kimyo-sama...I've been bad."

"I-I..." The man tried speaking, weak whimpers passing by his lips.

"Hmmm," Kimyo said patiently. Yuin could only watch in shock.

He, the man who was in pain, sucked in a lung full of air as if the agony he was in lessened a little. "I'm sorry, Kimyo-sama... I've been bad." He was able to get out.

The girl's fingers slid in-between the big man's strands of sweaty, murky brown hair. "You're going to be a good boy now, hmm?" He nodded, pressing his head into her hand as if he was a scolded pet, wanting affection, as if Kimyo's hand somehow eased his pain. "Good boy..." She cooed.

Yuin noted how the other man's body un-stiffened, how it was as if the man's pain had been lifted, simply by Kimyo's hand. He collapsed onto the ground, loudly panting, crying.

Yuin could only stare. Then Kimyo's new glowing blue eyes landed on him and he froze.

"Can you cooperate with me, Yuin?" She asked, almost tiredly. "I don't want to hurt you... You did help me... when you could..."

(O)

Yuin thoughtlessly ran his fingers along the tattooed marks on his neck as he watched Kimyo approach, the first ninja she had bound walking a few steps behind her. Huro, is his name, he's a plan looking man, with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing was special about him besides Kimyo's mark around his neck and a hunted look surrounding his brown eyes.

Huro had not been broken after Kimyo's first attack on him, he had attempt escape many a times, had attacked her a fewer number of times. Kimyo had used her words of pain on the man eight times in total, but that was long ago, Huro no longer fought back.

Yuin in a way admired his attempts, at least he had simply given in like he had. He had been too afraid of Kimyo too, also, in a way he felt as if it was karma. Kimyo had yet to use the words of pain on him.

"A-Are you sure about this, Kimyo-sama?" He asked from his place at the end of the hall as she approached. Kimyo's gaze had long since faded back brown, though he would only meet them for a few seconds. Huro wasn't even allowed such a privilege. The young woman did now call him her favorite. The woman put her Kunai away.

Kimyo had stopped whistling. "Why do you keep asking me that, Yuin-kun?" She asked innocently, with a tilt of her head. "Do you think I have no idea what I'm actually doing?"

Yuin swallowed. A trick question? "No, Kimyo-sama... I'm worried is all." He wasn't at all lying. He was worried... about her. Her plan was insane. Her plan to capture ninja who she had deemed 'bad', for whatever reason was insane. Her plan to capture the ex- leaf-nin Sasuke Uchiha was more then insane.

"Why would you be worried?" She questioned, seeming genuinely confused.

"He's under a very powerful, once leaf-nin, Orochimaru. We... Huro and I aren't going to be enough..."

Kimyo folded her arms. "All I need is for you and Huro to be my distractions." Her arms unfolded and she lifted one arm. Her fingers brushed against his face, making him stiffen. He could feel her pulling on his chakra. She closed her light brown eyes, a breath escaping her parted-lips. She looked in bliss. "You have the best chakra, Yuin-kun," she whispered with a breath. Yuin swallowed. Kimyo opened both eyes. "You can do that, can't you, Yuin, be my distraction?"

"Y-Yes..."

"What about you, Huro?" She questioned without turning around.

"Yes, Kimyo-sama," Huro answered right away.

"Good," Her hand dropped away from his face and she yanked up her dark hood over her head. "You're both my good little ninjas..."

(O)

This was insane. Yuin was scared out of his mind. Never would he have gone up against ninja's like these, they out-classed him in everyway possible. He glanced at Huro, who stood in the tree overlooking the hide-out. How Kimyo had been aware of such a place was beyond him, the woman simply was aware of things.

Huro wasn't afraid, he noted, only focused. Yuin thought it was likely Huro was more afraid of Kimyo then a couple of high ranked missing-nin. He couldn't blame him.

"Let's go," Huro spoke, he glanced at him. "You may can afford her being angry at you for failing," Yuin heard Huro's bitterness, "but I cannot."

Yuin nodded numbly. Kimyo wanted Sasuke Uchiha, she would have him.

(O)

Horu was dead, stabbed by Sasuke, who had been following along with their plan of coralling him out of the hide-out. Now Yuin was facing a similar fate, helplessly staring at the end of the Uchiha's blade.

Then the lightly smirking boy's body froze, his body surrounded by pale blue haze, his eyes widened.

Kimyo dropped from a tree and Yuin fell on his butt, watching his master's back as she began to speak.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." She greeted. Yuin wondered if her eyes had bleed blue again. He was happy he was unable to see it.

The Uchiha struggled in the teal haze, only able to move his face to scowl at the girl, unable to speak. Kimyo approached Sasuke, tugging off her gloves as she went.

"Yuin," the man flinched at being addressed.

"Y-Yes, Kimyo-sama?"

"What happened with Horu?" Her voice was blank.

"He...He was stabbed by him." Yuin answered. "I-"

"You should have been watching his back," she berated.

"I tried..."

"Are you making excuses, Yuin? Horu has been stabbed on your watch and you're making excuses?"

Yuin mouth slammed shut. "I... am sorry, Kimyo-sama." He finally said, his stomach ached as he forced himself onto his feet. He was more then exhausted.

"You'll have to face your punishment..."

Yuin flinched. "Yes, Kimyo-sama."

She was in front of the Uchiha now and her hands were around his neck. He watched as black marks began to curve around Sasuke's face only for a scream to tear out of him as sparks flew.

Kimyo took a step back, hands dropping away. "Such a traitorous ninja, baka ninja." The boy's scream intensified and he buckled forward, his sword dropping out of his hand.

Yuin bit his lip, staring at the tattoo circled around Sasuke's neck, standing out against his pale tone.

"You're chakra is pungent, tainted," she loudly smacked her lips in disgust. "It has a disgusting taste." The boy continued screaming. "Yuin..."

"Yes, Kimyo-sama?" Yuin quickly asked.

"You're going to have to carry him, there are a number of people heading this way."

"Ah... Uh... ye, Kimyo-sama."

"Quickly," she quietly sighed. She glanced above her. "I don't feel like meeting anymore works of fiction today."

(O)

"How long are you going to keep him in there?" Yuin glanced at the iron door across from him, then at his master. It had been nearly a week since his master had placed her mark on the Uchiha.

Kimyo folded her arms and leaned against the wall behind her. "I have a couple of rules about how to break a ninja, Yuin, I won't only depend on the collar." He blinked at her. "First, I give him nothing, no food, no water, no sunlight, no noise, no information." Kimyo slowly smiled a twisted smile. Her body shivered with excitement. "We'll see how he is later on today, I have to water him soon I suppose."

Yuin looked away from Kimyo, suddenly remembering the girl he and his partner had picked up off that old road. With the unicorns on her pants and innocently beautiful grin on her face as she mistakenly put trust in a couple of strange ninja on that old road.

She was gone. This was what was left behind. She was broken.


End file.
